el despertar del amor
by kiam55
Summary: es sobre alex y justin no incestuosa ACTUALICE
1. sentimientos rebelados

Los Hechiceros de waverly place

Capitulo 1: Sentimientos rebelados.

-Era de vacaciones , los padres de Alex, Justin y Max se habían ido de vacaciones y a los tres jóvenes los cuidaría su abuela, al día siguiente:

Jerry: bien muchachos nos vamos por 2 meses al Caribe.

Teresa: quiero que se porten bien y cero fiestas antes de que venga su abuela.

Los 3 jóvenes: ok

-después de que se despidieran de sus padres, Justin fue al cine, Alex se fue a casa con Harper , y Max se fue a hacer una de sus tonterías.

Alex: estoy aburridaaaaa(bostezo)….

Harper: igual yo.

Alex: ya se y si vamos a la guarida :D

Harper: pero tenemos que pedirle permiso a Justin, el esta a cargo de la casa hasta que llegue su abuela.

Alex: sii y cuantas veces le hago caso a Justin

Harper: uhmm NUNCA

Alex: ya vamos

-Entraron a la guarida, Alex le enseñaba unos pequeños trucos de magia, y algunas de sus historias de cómo ella se salía con la suya cuando Harper ve aquella caja arriba de la gigantesca comoda.

Harper: Alex que es aquella caja?

Alex: uhmm no see ,pero hay que averiguarlo(ojala haiga algo interesante hay)

-cuando sacan la caja y ven todo lo que había, cuando encontraron unos papeles con el nombre de Justin.

Harper: Alex =O mira

Alex: que -_-

Harper: esos papeles contienen el nombre de Justin y son de un orfanato

Alex: O.o queee (mi hermano es adoptado, uff con razón es diferente a mi y a Max)

Harper: pobre Justin (esta es una oportunidad única para acercarme a el O//O)

Alex: vaya ahora como se lo diremos

Harper: uhmm y si le acemos una fiesta(jaja cuando lo emborrache le dire lo que siento y asi estare con el )

Alex: si buena idea

-En la noche preparan la fiesta y Justin después de ir al cine no sabia lo que se esperaba

Justin:{entrando} O.o PERO QUE ALEEEXXXXX.

Alex: {bailando} que Justin

Justin pero quienes son estas personas

Alex: son amigos para celebrar antes de que llegue la abuela

Justin:{mas enfadado que nunca :} saca a esas personas ya,PERO QUE { cuando lo nota Alex estaba ebria} Alex estas ebria :

Alex: nooo {mintiendo}

Justin: si lo estas, ahora se va esta gente ahorita mismo

-Justin bota a todos de una sola ,incluso a Harper

Alex:{mas ebria que nunca}tranquilo no hay problema

Justin: [exaltado] como que no si hiciste un alboroto y peor estas ebria

Alex: gruñon estas molesto, pero como esta no es tu casa

Justin:[extrañado]quee pero que demonios estas hablando

Alex: pues TU ERES ADOPTADO!!!

Justin: queee O.o

-Alex le enseño todo a Justin,que incluso cayo en depresión y tomo con alex hasta decir basta

Justin:[ebrio] oye Alex ahora que no soy tu hermano igual me quieres

Alex: [súper ebria] claro (ahora que lo pienso bien veo a justin mas guapo que nunca)sii por

Justin : no see hay algo que te quiero decir [se queda mirando con Alex]

Alex : que es[sabiendo lo que va a suceder]

Justin: uhmm no estoy seguro [de repente le roba un beso a Alex]

-se quedan un rato besándose hasta que

Justin: Alex yo te amo, quieres ser mi novia

Alex : O///O sii Justin [se queda dormida en los brazos de Justin]


	2. amor prohibido

Capitulo 2 : Amor Prohibido

-Despues de que se supo la verdad , Alex y Justin se despiertan en la cama de sus padres sin saber lo que ocurrió ayer

Justin: [acostado mientras Alex lo abrazaba cariñosamente] Alex o//o despierta

Alex: [despertándose] queee {bostezando} Justin que hora es

Justin: Alex son las 8:30 de la mañana, a las 9:00 llega la abuela , PERO QUE

Alex: que ,que

-Justin y Alex despiertan y ven bien la cama de los padres y se dan cuenta que había un poco de sangre perdida de la virginidad de Alex.

Justin: que hice O.o

Alex: que paso, que hicimos anoche

-los dos no recordaban , que aquella noche lo habían hecho

Justin: ya recuerdo ,Alex hiciste una fiesta ,yo bote a todos,después me dijiste que era adoptado ,tomamos mucho e hicimos el amor

Alex: queee entonces saldré embarazada?[empezando a llorar] noo yo no quiero arruinar mi vida T_T

Justin: mira Alex [señalando el cajón] son pastillas[viéndolas bien ] son pastillas anti-conceptivas

Alex: [dejando de llorar]entonces no estoy embarazada

Justin: noo pero que suerte, que tuvimos conciencia de usar ese método

Alex: Justin[viéndolo a la cara]

Justin: que Alex[ haciendo lo mismo que Alex]

Alex le roba un beso ,pero uno lleno de amor, y Justin le correspondió lo mismo.

Justin: Alex,recuerdas lo que te dije anoche

Alex: uhmm creo que si

FLASH BACK

Justin: Alex yo te amo, quieres ser mi novia

Alex : O///O sii Justin [se queda dormida en los brazos de Justin]

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Alex: ya lo recuerdo me volvi tu novia

Justin: y estaremos de novios O//o

Alex: sii yo te amo [bezandolo]

Justin : y yo a ti [ besándola]

-los dos se quedaron un rato besándose hasta que:

Max: Aleeexxxx ,Jussstinnnn donde están

Justin :[separándose del beso de Alex] es Max

Alex: el no debe saber aun lo nuestro

Justin: sii no se lo diremos a nadie hasta que sepamos cuando sea el momento ,hasta entonces actuemos normal

Max: donde estaban me desperté y vi la casa hecha un desastre

Justin: si es que Alex hizo una fiesta

Alex: sii y bueno que tiene de malo

Justin: que tiene de malo, pues te dire que tiene de malo la abuela vendrá a las 9[derrepente ve que Max aun no se daba cuenta que la sangre estaba en las sabanas] ahh Alex [preocupado] por que no le vas a hacer el desayuno a Max ,mientras yo limpio la sala y los cuartos para cuando llegue la abuela[haciéndole señas a Alex para que se diera cuenta por que debía distraer a Max]

Alex: [nerviosa] siii vamos Max[empujándolo hacia la puerta]

Justin: tengo que limpiar esto [agarrando las sabanas manchadas]

Alex: toma Max [dándole un pan y un vaso de leche]

Max: queee eso es todo , ahg esperare a que llege la abuela.

Alex: como quieras[dejando el desayuno de Justin: 2panes con mermelada, unos hocckais y su cereal]

Max: Hey como a Justin le das mas y a mi menos

Alex: pues Justin esta que limpia mi desastre y al menos tengo que darle algo para que no diga que nunca le ayudo cada vez que me salva de mis problemas

Max: uhmm[con cara de sospechar algo ]

Justin: ya termine ,O.o vaya que desayuno, ni mama me prepara algo asi para mi cumpleaños ,gracias Alex

Alex: o//o de nada Justin

Max:[ uhmmm de cuando Alex es tan amable con Justin será que están, noo que tontería si entre hermanos no se puede, o será que Justin esta chantajeando a Alex, bueno como sea me voy a jugar]ahhh me voy con los chicos a jugar ,llego hasta la noche saluden a la abuela de mi parte .

Alex y Justin: OK

Alex: al fin se fue Max[abarazando y dándole besos a Justin]

Justin: pues sii ahora tenemos que esperar a la abuela[ besando a Alex]

-derrepente suena el teléfono

Justin: ola

Magdalena: ola Justin

Justin: abuela a que hora llegas

Magdalena: uhmm Justin no voy hacia waverly place

Justin: quueee como que no llegas ,donde estas?

Magdalena: estoy en puerto rico en mi viaje en bici asi que no llego a cuidarlos porque hay un festival de flores de 5 semanas asi que estare por hay en 7 semanas

Justin: ok abuela te veo en 7 semanas[colgando el teléfono]

Alex: queee estaremos solos 7 semanas

Justin: parece que sii es el momento perfecto para pasarla juntos[besando a Alex]

Alex:[despegandose del beso ] siii

-despues Alex y Justin abren su restaurant y en ese momento llega Harper

Harper: buenos días Alex , Ola Justin o//o

Justin: buenos días Harper

Harper: ahh Justin quieres salir conmigo

Alex: (reventando de los celos) ahh Harper Justin esta ocupado y tiene que cuidar el restaurante

Justin:(susurrándole a Alex) Alex estas celosa jajaja

Alex: que crees

Harper: eii que tanto hablan

Justin y Alex: nada

Harper: ok `_`

-de repente suena el teléfono

Justin: ola

Teresa: ola justin que tal van las cosas por alla

Justin: mama ola bien todo esta en orden (mirando a Alex)y como van tu y papa

Teresa: bien ,tu papa quieren hablar contigo

Justin : ok

Jerry: ola Justin como están

Justin: bien

Jerry: genial pues ya se que la abuela no vendrá pero se que tu y Alex lo tendrán en orden verdad?

Justin: sii papa no te preocupes pasa tus 2 meses en el Caribe

Jerry: genial no vemos, los estare llamando todos los días

Justin: ok bye, cuídensen

Alex: que dice papa y mama

Justin : nada solo que volverán en 2 meses

Alex: ok pero no quiero que salgas con Harper

Justin: y volvemos a tus celos(besando a Alex)

Harper: Justiiinn , Aleeexx O.o PERO QUE SUCEDE QUE ESTAN HACIENDO

Alex y Justin: O.o HARPER


	3. harper sabe

Capitulo 3 : Harper Sabe

-despues de lo sucedido Harper encuentra a Alex y a Justin besándose

Harper: pero que pasa O.o no se suponen que eran hermanos

Justin: harper ya lo se , pero en realidad soy adoptado

Harper: ALEX NO SE SUPONIA QUE DEBIAMOS CONTARLE JUNTAS

Alex: lo see pero ayer en la fiesta se lo dije sin querer y Justin se declaro y YO LO AMO

Justin: Harper debes entender que yo amo a Alex y no ati

-Harper después de todo lo que le contaron se fue corriendo del lugar hacia su casa llorando por haber perdido al amor de su vida que se lo había quitado su mejor amiga, Harper sentía ganas de desvanecerse de la tierra y no volver nunca mas , se acosto en su cama como si ese cuarto fuera el único lugar que le quedaba en la tierra , Harper lloraba constantemente hasta que llego Alex

Alex: Harper yo

Harper:(dándole una cachetada a Alex con mucho coraje)

Alex:(impactada por lo que paso)

Harper: sabias que el era el único al que yo amo pero sin embargo no te importo ,solo te enteraste que era adoptado y ya eres su novia

Alex: noo Harper las cosas no son asi Justin y yo no sentíamos nada antes de saber la verdad pero después de todo creo que no lo envidiaba tanto con yo decía

Harper:(secándose las lagrimas) pero sabias lo que sentía por el como pudiste

¿??????:Harper Alex no tuvo la culpa

Alex y Harper: Justin!!!!

Justin: Harper yo te quiero pero solo como amiga yo deseo en realidad estar con Alex por siempre

Harper: de acuerdo Justin

Alex: HARPER

Harper: Alex ojala seas feliz con justin

Alex: porque haces esto Harper

Harper: porque a veces dicen que cuando tu amas a alguien tienes que dejarlo ser feliz , yo encontrare a alguien algún dia

Alex:(apunto de llorar) harper gracias (abrazandola)

Harper: de nada

Justin: gracias Harper ( abrazandola)


	4. felicidad

Capitulo 4 :Felicidad

-despues de lo ocurrido Justin y Alex se fueron a casa cansados de todo lo courrido

Justin: ahhh(bostezando) estoy muy cansado

Alex: sii yo igual , a que hora llegaba Max

Justin: como en la noche

Alex: ok ( corriendo)

Justin: Alex a donde vas?(corriendo)

Alex: ( se detuvo en el parque)

Justin: ………

Alex:(le roba un beso de mucha felicidad)

Justin: (impactado)

Alex: TE AMO JUSTIN (abrazándolo)

Justin: y yo a ti Alex, quiero estar contigo siempre no importa lo que digan nuestros padres

Alex: ( un poco preocupada por lo que le digan) sii

Justin: Alex no te preocupes yo siempre te cuidare

Alex: o//o Justin yo siempre te amare

Justin: yo también , como lo tomara Max

Alex: no see será mejor que aun no se lo digamos

Justin: sii (cogiendo su varita)

Alex: (con cara extrañada)que haces Justin

Justin ya veras

-Justin agito su varita y de repente volaron por los cielos y Alex abrazaba a Justin,Justin no quería despegarse de Alex por nada del mundo .

-Al dia siguiente Alex fue a despertar a Justin,Max se quedo en casa de un amigo

Alex: (despertando a Justin con un beso)despierta lindo

Justin: ahhhh(bostezando) buenos días princesa

Alex: O//O que lindo

Justin: jajaja(dándole un beso a Alex) y que vamos a desayunar

Alex: uhmm no see se supone que el mayor tiene que preparar el desayuno

Justin : sii , pero las mujeres hacen eso

Alex: ahh entonces las mujeres solo deben cocinar (molesta) que machista

Justin : (nervioso)noo no es eso solo que creo que tu tienes buena sazon

Alex: de acuerdo te creo(dándole un beso)

-despues Alex y justin se preparan el desayuno y empiezan a charlar de muchas cosas


	5. buscando raices

Capitulo 5: buscando raíces

-en pleno desayuno alex comenta

Alex: oye Justin

Justin: que pasa alex

Alex: no te has preguntado quien puede ser tu verdadera familia o mas bien de que familia de magos perteneces porque tu tienes poderes no?

Justin: sii nunca lo pensé uhm no se supongo que deberíamos investigar

Alex: si genial ahí que ver los papeles de adopción

Justin: Ok pero tenemos que desayunar *_*

Alex: oh si casi lo olvidaba (devorando el alimento)

Justin: vaya si que tienes hambre

Alex: claro no todos los días comes con un chico lindo O//O

Justin: yo tampoco con una chica y nunca me di cuenta je

Alex: si tendrías que haber sido un tonto al no darte cuenta

Justin: si si lo se es como un pecado pero que tal ego

Alex: sii lo se

-despues de desayunar van a la guarida a ver los papeles

Justin: alex ya los encontraste

Alex: no donde los habre puesto

Justin: haaa donde los encontraste

Alex: en la comoda

Justin: ahí están y me haces buscar (algo enojado)

Alex: si si lo olvide :p

Justin: ¬¬ si si ehh por aquí dice algo "Orfanato Buena Esperanza" pues ahí esta el nombre y la dirección es en el mundo mágico vamos a ese lugar te parece

Alex: claro quiero saber de donde eres (robándole un beso)

Justin: bien vamos

-justin hace un hechizo y aparecen en la oficina del orfanato

Justin: eh aquí es el orfanato buena esperanza

-un joven bien vestida aparece y deja medio embobado a justin del todo tanto que alex se da cuenta

Alex: ehh no necesitamos ayuda asi que nos vamos (sonando descortes)

Justin: susurrándole en la oreja que haces ella nos va a ayudar

Alex: y a mi que ya vi como te quedabas embobado por ella(sonando molesta)

Justin: ahh ya entiendo estas celos no? ¬¬

Alex: si que creías

Justin: no te preocupes por la única chica que estoy embobadoi es por ti o//o

Alex: uhh justin (robándole un beso)

Secretaria: ajam ajam!! Eh necesitan ayuda?

Justin: asi eh estos papeles indican que yo estuve en este orfanato sabe por casualidad si tal vez hablara con la antigua secretaria de este lugar si quien me pudo haber dejado en este lugar

Secretaria: no lo siento pero la antigua secretaria murió hace siete años y pues hace un buen tiempo que no trabaja aquí pero tal pueda hablar con la madre sara ella lleva un buen tiempo aquí

Justin: de acuerdo y donde se encuentra?

Secretaria ahí por los corredores

Justin: gracias vamos alex ,alex? Y a donde se fue

-cuando ve alex estaba charlando con unos de los huérfanos

Justin: ¡Alex!

Alex: uhh si justin

Justin: disculpa amigo (apartando al muchacho)que haces hablando con el(sonando enojado)

Alex: ahhh pues como te vi charlando me fui afuera y me lo encontré

Justin: asii pues ami me vienes con tus celos y ahora están charlando con este

Muchacho: ehh si me disculpas amigo ella me estaba preguntando sobre si algien que llevara tiempo en este lugar pára ayudarte ¬¬

Justin: ehh jaja ah no sabiaa :D

Alex: como pudiste pensar que me gustara otro que tonto (sale del lugar)


	6. pelea?

Capitulo 6: pelea?

Justin: alex perdóname ehh no sabia pero tu sabes yo sentí que me quitaban a mi chica

Alex: que bobo (sigue caminando)

Justin: (tomandola del brazo)alex no te enojes por favor

Alex: suéltame como puedo estar con un chico asii de indesiso

Justin: quee! Pero si casi me haces una rabieta por la secretaria

Alex: sii pero eso era por tu cara de tonto como la veias

Justin: sii lo siento pero no quise hacerlo tu sabes que me traes loca tu y nadie mas me perdonas?

Alex: uhmm no see la verdad es que yo no puedo estar con un chico asi de inseguro

Justin: ohh vamos alex (robadonle un beso con pasión)

Alex: (embobada por lo sucedido)……

Justin: alex ALEX!

Alex: asii que paso (reaccionando)

Justin: pues te quedaste como piedra por mi besoo o//o

Alex: asii ehh pues que hacemos aquí tenemos que buscar a alguien para que nos ayude no?

Justin: sii la secretaria me dio la indicación de una madre que lleva tiempo aquí y aun sigues enojada?

Alex: ehh no lo se

Justin: vamos alex PLEASE

Alex: ohh deacuerdo (robándole beso)

Justin: Ok te quiero o//o (la abraza)

Alex: yo también o//o


End file.
